The Strengths
by RiiMagnae
Summary: [Chapter 2;Teleportation;Jongin Pov;] Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi semuanya telah terjadi!/Akhirnya, kutemukan cahaya di laut yang indah ini. Setelah... aku memilih bahagia -Kim Jongin, 20 tahun. [Little bit Bromance;Twoshoot;END]
1. Chapter 1 : Lu the Telekinesis

Kini, semua telah hancur.

Semuanya.

Semua di sekelilingku hancur.

Kehidupan indahku turut hancur.

Dan dari itu semua,

Akulah yang paling hancur disini.

Aku marah.

Aku lelah.

Karena_nya _yang membuatku seperti ini.

Karena_nya _yang melekat erat di tubuhku semenjak aku lahir ini.

Tapi, kenapa harus muncul sekarang?

Kenapa muncul untuk merusakkan hidupku yang memang tak begitu indah?

Tunggu aku dewasa, dan aku siap.

Tapi, aku tahu aku tak punya kehendak untuk memutar waktu.

Detik ini, aku akan berubah lebih dewasa.

Menanggapi orang-orang yang tak mengerti keadaanku.

Dan mencoba menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan yang amat berat.

Aku akan berlari.

Berlari ke ujung dunia hingga aku dapat melepas_nya _yang melekat di raga dan batinku.

Berlari menuju sebuah tempat, dimana aku bisa diterima. Diterima dengan senang hati tanpa ada maksud tertentu.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Hingga aku bebas dari_nya_.

* * *

**THE STRENGTHS**

by **XenonGirl**

Warn. : Supernatural, Based on, Too much Typo, Failed EYD, etc.

Disc. : Saya hanya meminjam nama dan semua tokoh hanya milik Tuhan.

Ini berasal dari VC.

Don't Like, Don't read

Aku meringkuk.

Aku bukan sedang menangis. Bukan.

Aku juga bukan sedang berlutut. Bukan.

Tapi kini aku sedang mencoba meredakan ketakutanku.

Tuhan, beritahu aku.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi?

Bagaimana aku bisa melayangkan kertas itu?

Bagaimana aku bisa menjatuhkan papan itu?

Bagaimana aku bisa menjatuhkan _locker _itu?

Sementara aku tidak menyentuhnya.

Aku berdiri pelan.

Aku berjalan tanpa ada lagi rasa ragu dihatiku.

Terus kulangkah kan kakiku yang mencoba berjalan tanpa ragu –walau anggota gerak itu bergetar.

Kulirik pintu kelasku yang sedikit terbuka –melihatkan wajah khawatir dan ketakutan milik guruku yang sedang menelpon seseorang dengan panik. Dan dengan tak berperasaannya –ia menutup pintu kelas dengan gugup.

Aku mengerti situasi ini. Sangat mengerti hingga aku tersenyum tak berarti dalam hati.

Tuhan, berikan aku keselamatan.

Aku memakai topi rajutku dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Seharusnya aku berlari.

Tapi tentu saja itu akan lebih bodoh lagi.

Mereka pastinya akan curiga.

Ya, mereka yang kini sedang mencoba keluar dari mobil hitamnya.

Aku berusaha tenang dan berjalan menuju parkiran sepada yang tak jauh dari situ.

Saat aku sudah menaikinya, Dapat kulihat guruku berlari ketakutan sembari menatap mereka.

Dan lagi, ya. Mereka dengan seragam hitamnya.

Aku tahu apa yang mereka bincangkan.

Dan karena itu, aku mengayuh sepedaku.

Hingga sampai di topic tentang sang pelaku, guru itu menunjukku.

Menunjukku yang sudah mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat meninggalkan kedua insan yang tak dapat menerima makhluk sepertiku. Kuingatkan, mereka itu sama dengan insan lainnya.

Keji.

Ah, apa peduliku?

Aku membelokkan sepedaku menuju jalan rumahku.

Aku memelankan sepedaku –ketika kurasa tak ada orang-orang itu.

Aku mengusap wajahku. Aku lelah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan?

Kulihat dua gadis berlemak tengah berjuang melakukan penurunan berat badan.

Aku mengerti.

Karena kini, aku juga akan berjuang.

Aku akan berjuang, mencoba lebih dewasa.

Aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku dengan kencang.

Aku melempar sepedaku begitu saja dan memasuki rumahku.

Tak ada ibu

Tak ada ayah.

Tenang saja. Ini sudah biasa.

Siapa yang peduli dengan pemuda sepertiku?

Aku mengambil tasku dan menatap televisi yang menyala.

**지역****학교에서****초자연적****이벤트**

Ah, sudah menyebar luas, ya? Haha.

Lihat sisi _positive_-nya.

Aku terkenal bukan? Haha.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang akan kubawa pergi ke ujung dunia.

Walau seadanya, ini setidaknya.

Aku melemparkan barang yang tak berguna itu.

Boneka rusa bambi kesayanganku.

Dan _playstation _kesayanganku.

Yang tak akan kugunakan lagi.

Percuma.

Aku sedang mencoba menjalani ujian hidupku.

Yang berawal di umurku yang ke-18 tahun.

Ah, aku ingat. 2 bulan lagi aku berulangtahun yang ke-20.

Semua terasa cepat, ya.

Cepat bagiku yang belum terbiasa dewasa ini.

Kulirik jendela kamarku yang menimbulkan sebuah bayangan besar.

Ya, kurasa kalian tahu siapa mereka.

Aku menyandang tasku dipundak dan berlari menuju pintu belakang.

Gila aku jika melewati pintu depan.

Dapat kurasakan mereka sedang berada dikamarku kini.

Ingin rasanya tertawa melihat mereka yang pastinya akan ketakutan melihat benda-benad ayang kulemapr itu kini melayang. Itu lucu.

Ah, ini bukan waktunya. Aku tentu ingat akan hal itu.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Sial. Kunci pintunya berada di meja makan yang mendekat dengan kamarku.

Dan dengan terpaksa, aku menggunakan _dia _yang berada di tubuhku.

Dan kunci itu melayang mengikuti gerak tanganku. Semoga saja mereka tak curiga.

Kuraih kunci yang sudah mendekat padaku itu dan kuputar pada lubang kuncinya.

Segera kubuka pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara dan berlari ke belakang.

Hutan.

Aku tak takut. Aku bahkan ingin berlari ke ujung dunia, bukan? Untuk apa takut jika petualang –yah, begitulah– sepertiku menjelajahi hutan yang tak lebih besar dari dunia ini.

Aku mencoba berlari dan sesekali melirik ke belakang.

Memastikan si seragam hitam mengejarku atau tidak.

Dan menuju malam, dengan tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya terasa dibelakangku. Apa itu?

Aku menoleh kebalakang dan–

AKU SELALU BENCI INI!

Aku berlari kencang diantara kayu-kayu besar itu. Sementara dibelakang mereka berusaha mengejarku. Dengan membawa senjata api yang sekeras batu. Dan baju anti peluru yang membuatku semakin ketakutan.

Aku berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Dan, _voila_! Ternyata salah seorang si seragam hitam sudah berjaga dengan mobil _jeep_-nya. Pantas lari mereka seperti itu.

AKU MUAK! Sungguh.

Aku terjatuh di depannya.

Saat senjata apa itu diarahkan kearahku, aku mendekatkan diriku pada mobil _jeep _dibelakangku.

Sial. Ternyata yang lain sudah mengepung dari arah lainnya.

Aku di kepung? Tuhan…

Aku meringkuk. Dan menutupi kepalaku dengan tangan.

Aku mungkin akan mati.

Tapi aku tak mau melihat kematianku konyol begitu!

Dasar memuakkan!

Semua senjata api itu ditodongkan kepadaku.

Aku dapat tahu itu.

Karena perintahnya sangat keras.

Tapi aku tak peduli

Saat mereka mualis semakin dekat–

Dan saat aku merasa _skakmat_–

_BYAR!_

Daun-daun gugur itu berterbangan.

Dan yang terpenting–

Si seragam hitam itu terbaring ditanah.

"_You shoot me down. But I won't fall. I am telekinesis._"

* * *

.

Aku berdiri dari posisiku sembari mebersihkan kotaran debu di bajuku.

"_Congratulation_, Luhan."

Aku segera berbalik kebelakang denagn cekatan.

Siapa itu?

"_Relax, dude._ _I just congratulate._" Sosok itu mendekatiku. Aku sedikit menghindar. Walau aku sedikit lega mengetahui ia tak berusaha menangkapku seperti yang lainnya.

"_Hey, don't think I'm going to catch you. Because we are the same._" Aku mengernyit.

Maksud–

Tunggu!

Jangan-jangan dia–

"_Yup, I also have special abilities like._"

"_Telekinesis?_" gumamku. Ia menggeleng.

"_Then?_" kernyitan dahiku kembali muncul

"_I'm a_…"

Dan seketika, sosok itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Iya, dia memang menghilang dari padanganku.

Tapi dia tidak hilang di–

"_Teleportation_." Bisiknya seduktif tepat ditelingaku.

_To be continued atau selesai…?_

* * *

.

_Hella, readers_!

Maaf, _nde_. Soalnya Rii nggak ngelanjutin FF lama malah ngebuat FF yang… umm, nggak tahu juga ini **oneshoot **atau **multichap**.

Abis, baru kali ini dapet lihat VC-nya Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia. Biasanya cuma dengerin lagunya. Eh, sewaktu lihat VC-nya, ide-nya nongol deh. Daripada dibiarin, kan? Nanti jadi busuk, lho!(?)

_Btw, _ini _centered on _Luhan.

Ini cerita tentang pertama kali setiap _member _dapat kekuatan _supernatural_-nya.

'Nya' yang dimaksud di cerita itu adalah kekuatan Luhan.

Rencana awal, mau buat **oneshoot**_**. **_Eh, tapi nongol ide tentang Kai. Daripada tanggung-tanggung, lebih baik buat semuanya. Jadi, kepikiran **multichip **deh. Nah, makanya masih bingung. Sementara di masukin dalam catatan _in progress _dulu.

_And lastly, I need your review! *muach_


	2. Chapter 2 : Kim the Teleportation

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa kulitku.

Dapat kurasakan.

Sensasi menyejukkan itu.

Sensasi yang telah lama tak kurasakan.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan bebas.

Tanpa keraguan.

Sebuah suara memanggilku.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

Ia berjalan kepadaku.

Dan mengelus pucuk surai arangku walau aku lebih tinggi darinya.

Hangat.

Dapat kurasakan perasaan yang menghipnotisku itu.

Aku suka melihat _hyung _yang seperti _noona _ini berbaik hati kepadaku.

Padahal dia juga sama menderitanya denganku.

Padahal dia juga punya sakit yang dalam.

Padahal dia juga butuh kasihani.

Aku merasa egois.

Dan ketika aku berkata begitu,

Ia menjawab.

"Karena kita sama, Jongin."

* * *

**THE STRENGHTS**

by **XenonGirl**

Warn. : **Little bit Bromance**, Alur kecepatan, Supernatural, Too much Typo, Failed EYD, etc.

Disc. : Saya hanya meminjam nama dan semua tokoh hanya milik Tuhan.

Fic ini murni pemikiran saya.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan di jalanan yang sepi ini.

Hanya ada beberapa toko kecil yang sudah usang di sisi kiri jalan.

Aku menatap sisi kanan jalan itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan itu.

Pantai.

Aku memang berniat menuju pantai itu.

Pantai tak berpenghuni itu.

Hanya ada _cottage _tak terawat di pantai itu.

Aku menatap toko-toko usang itu. Aku yakin tak ada manusia lain selain aku disini.

Ya sudah.

Aku gunakan saja _dia_.

Aku pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangku.

Melangkah.

Melangkah.

Melangkah.

Melangkah.

Melangkah.

Dan sosokku hilang begitu saja.

* * *

.

Aku memandang _cottage _tua nan usang di hadapanku.

Sebenarnya _cottage _ini luas.

Sayang tak ada lagi yang merawat.

Aku menggerakkan bola mataku memperhatikan sekeliling pantai tersebut.

Sepi walaupun pantai ini begitu indah.

Aku menghela napas.

Kurasakan sebuah cahaya hangat menerpa dibalik tubuhku.

Aku menatap pemadangan dibelakangku.

_Sunset_.

Aku memang pergi semenjak siang dan perlu memakan waktu berjam-jam utnuk mencapai pantai tak berpenghuni ini.

Tak kusangka aku akan sampai pada petang ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis –lagi.

Ah...

Akhirnya, aku menemukan cahaya di laut yang indah ini.

Setelah…

_Aku memilih untuk bahagia_.

* * *

.

Aku menaruh barang-barangku di sudut ruangan _cottage _itu.

Luas juga. Tapi kotor.

Aku berpikir.

Bagaimana membersihkannya sementara aku tidak memiliki alat bersih-bersih?

Dan aku memutar bola mataku melirik sekeliling.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak a -itu dia!

Berada diujung sudut lainnya di dekat tangga.

Tak kusangka masih ada alat-alat seperti itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga.

Kuraih berbagai macam alat bersih-bersih itu dan sedikit melangkahkan kakiku kedepan–

_Bruk!_

Aku merintih sembari memegang bokongku.

Sakit rasanya terjatuh dari atas sana.

Cukup jauh menggapai puncak jika tak ada tangga itu.

Aku menatap jengah dengan tangga disamping tempat aku terjatuh.

Kenapa tangga ini membiarkan aku jatuh? Aku menggurutu sebal.

Oh, tidak. Sifat kekanak-kanakanku kambuh.

Aku mulai berdiri dan menatap ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Sedikit gelap dan ada cahaya remang-remang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lagi menuju tengah ruangan.

Ada meja besar dengan dua belas kursi disitu.

Kulirik sebuah tombol tergantung ditengah meja.

Kudongakkan kepalaku kemana tombol itu tergantung.

Lalu kutekan tombol itu perlahan sembari menutup mataku.

_Klik!_

Sebuah ruangan putih yang terawat dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh.

Kedua belas kursi yang terbuat dari kayu yang sama dengan bantalan empuk di dudukannya.

Ada meja kecil di sudut ruangan dengan dua laci besar. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah album bersih.

Lalu lemari kayu.

Dan tentunya lampu yang berada di langit-langit.

Ternyata satu tombol itu menghidupkan kedua lampu lainnya.

Lalu aku mengernyit.

Kenapa ada ruangan serapi ini di _cottage _yang tak terawat?

Bulu kudukku meremang ketika daya imajinasiku berulah.

Aku menatap kearah belakangku.

Aku melotot.

Kenapa aku tak menyadari ada sebuah _putih _di belakangku?

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Pucat!

Aku berteriak lantang sembari bergerak kebelakang.

Dan tanpa diperintah,

_Dia _membawaku kesebuah tempat.

* * *

.

Kulirik sekelilingku.

Hutan? Kenapa _dia _membawaku kesini?

Kutatap sosok lain yang membelakangiku.

Entah kenapa,

Tiba-tiba perasaan bingungku itu hilang dan berganti dengan senyum manis terukir diwajahku.

Kulihat dia membersihkan bagian depan bajunya yang terkena beberapa pasir dan dedaunan sehabis meringkuk tadi.

Aku menyandarkan diriku ke mobil _jeep _dibelakangku.

Lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"_Congratulation_, Luhan." Ujarku sembari melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

Kulihat dia berbalik dengan sigap dan sedikit ketakutan –seperti berjaga-jaga bila ada musuh.

Oh, aku mengerti.

"_Relax, dude._ _I just congratulate._" Ujarku sembari mendekatinya. Dia berjalan sedikit menghindar dariku.

Haah~ Oh, ayolah! Apa dia masih tidak percaya bahwa aku hanya menyalamatinya?

Dan–

Apa dia berpikir aku akan menangkapnya seperti orang-orang yang tak punya nurani itu? Cih.

Jangan samakan aku dengannya.

"_Hey, don't think I'm going to catch you. Because we are the same._" Aku mengaku. Dapat kulihat ia tengah mengernyit.

Berpikirkah?

Ah, lihat-lihat! Kini matanya membulat! Apa dia sadar dengan kata-kataku? Haha.

"_Yup, I also have special abilities like._" Tuturku begitu saja.

"_Telekinesis?_" gumamnya. Aku menggeleng. Kau pikir kemampuan kita sama? Aku menatapnya jengah –dalam khayalanku.

"_Then?_" ujarnya disertai kerutan yang kembali muncul itu. Semoga dia cepat tua dan tak perlu repot-repot membentuk kerutan itu.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide jahil di otakku.

"_I'm a…_" aku berdesis,

Dan menghilang menggunakan _dia_.

Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar hilang.

Aku tahu dia mengerti itu.

Dia hampir saja menoleh kebalakang–tempatku berpindah–jika aku tidak langsung berbisik ditelingannya.

"_Teleportation_." Bisikku dengan seduktif ditelinganya.

* * *

.

Tubuhku dihentakkan dengan tiba-tiba oleh sekelompok siswa kedinding gang ketika aku berjalan pulang.

Ada apa?

Dengan tiba-tiba, mereka menghadiahkanku sebuah tinjuan di pipiku.

Dan terciptalah tanda kebiruan disana.

Aku menatap mereka jengah.

Sial. Aku tak bisa melawannya.

Mereka kemundian tertawa melihatku yang terkulai begitu saja di tanah.

Mereka lalu menendang tubuhku.

Aku hanya diam.

Mereka kemudian menarik kerahku dan menghentakkanku kedinding –lagi.

Mereka mempersiapkan kepalan tangan mereka untuk meninjuku lagi.

Dan saat kepalan itu akan dilayangkan kepadaku–

Tiba-tiba tubuhku berpindah kedinding sebelah.

Mereka menatap tak percaya. Begitu pun aku.

Tapi mereka tak peduli dan kembali ingin memukuliku–

Dan lagi-lagi tubuhku berpindah kedinding disebelah.

Aku melongo.

Dan mereka menggeram.

Mereka lalu menarik kerahku menuju dinding disebealah tempat sampah.

Oh, supaya aku tidak menghindar lagi, ya?

Pukuli saja aku –terus.

Dan saat kepalan itu dengan tidak sabaran ingin menghancurkan wajahku–

Aku berpindah kedinding gang disisi kanan.

Mereka melotot.

Kurasa kali ini mereka tak lagi percaya bahwa itu gerakan mengindarku.

Aku hanya menatap mereka datar.

Mereka terlihat seperti ketakutan kini.

Tak ada lagi wajah sangar itu.

Dan mereka dengan cepat berlarian menghindariku.

Setelah sebelumnya mereka berteriak bahwa aku abnormal.

Cih. Aku saja tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kini.

* * *

.

Kugerakkan jari-jariku dengan lincah diatas _keyboard _–menuliskan sesuatu.

Dan mulailah waktuku menunggu.

Dalam sepuluh detik berikutnya, muncul apa yang kucari tadi.

**순간****이동은****개념****apport****는****, ****이전에****영혼의****맥락에서****사용****된****단어와****유사한****한****지점에서****다른****지점으로****물질의****이동****, ****더****많거나****적은****인스턴트입니다****. ****순간****이동****널리****공상****과학****소설과****환상에****사용됩니다****.**

**자세한****내용을…**

Hah?!

Aku sedikit terkejut.

Apa…

Aku benar-benar memiliki _itu_?

_Itu _yang disebut…

_Teleportasi._

* * *

.

Kukemas semua barangku dalam koper dan sebuah tas.

Kuseret koperku dan kusandeng tasku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar.

Ah, kalian tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan?

_Kabur dari rumah ketika tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku…_

* * *

.

"Jadi, _hyung_, kita harus mencari yang lain?" tanyaku sembari menyapu lantai kayu itu. Luhan _hyung _yang berada di depanku -karena di mengepel apa yang aku sapu- mengernyit.

"Maksudmu, Jongin?" tanya Luhan _hyung_. Aku tersenyum girang.

"_Hyung_, aku sempat ke ruang bawah tanah dan melihat ada dua belas kursi di situ." Luhan _hyung _mengernyit.

"Aku semakin tak mengerti, Jongin. Apa maksudmu dengan ruang bawah tanah? Dan kedua belas kursi?" Jongin terkekeh. Lagi-lagi raut wajah kebingungan dan kerutan yang tercetak jelas di jidat _hyung_-nya itu muncul kembali.

"Yah, di bawah situ, dekat dengan tangga, ada lantai yang menjadi akses untuk masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah. Dan hati-hati dengan tangganya." Aku mencibir mengingat peristiwa ketika aku terjatuh dari atas.

Dan tanpa kami sadari, kami telah selesai menyapu dan mengepel bagian dalam. Kami juga telah selesai membersihkan bagian luar tadi. Jadi kami tinggal menyelesaikan setiap ruangan. Ah, maksudku, ruangan kami.

Jika yang lain datang dan mengisi rumah ini, akan kusuruh membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Hehe.

Terserah memilih kamar yang mana –dari dua belas kamar.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan _hyung_. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Oh, tentang kursi itu. Dimasing-masing kursi ada sebuah _symbol _yang berbeda-beda. Aku dapat melihat dua _symbol _yang sama dengan _symbol _kita masing-masing, _hyungie_. Kuperkirakan letak duduk kita itu ada ketentuannya." Ujarku panjang lebar. Luhan _hyung _hanya ber-oh ria.

"Baiklah, Jjong. Bisa kau tunjukkan ruang bawah tanah itu?" aku mengangguk riang sembari membawanya meletakkan alat bersih-bersih itu di tempatnya semula.

Aku menyuruhnya berjongkok sepertiku didekat tangga.

Ia mengernyit.

Tuhan, kenapa _hyung_-ku ini mudah sekali bingung? Haha.

Aku mulai meletakan tanganku pada bagian yang menonjol dari lantai itu –dan gerakanku terhenti.

"_Hyung_." Gumamku

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan _hyung_. Astaga… kernyitan itu lagi. Ah, sudahlah.

"Setelah ini, _hyung _akan membantuku mencari yang lain, kan?" tanyaku lembut.

Luhan _hyung _tersenyum lembut. Amat lembut. Aku semakin menyukainya.

"_Of course, nae dongsaeng_." Aku tersenyum semakin lebar.

Lalu tanganku yang berdiam mendorong bagian menonjol itu.

Dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan terang –aku lupa mematikan lampunya– dibawah sana.

"Ayo, _hyung_." Aku mulai menuruni tangga yang sempat menyebalkan itu. Ia mengikutiku dari atas sana.

"Tutup lantainya, _hyung_." Pesanku dari bawah.

Ia menggapai lantai yang tergantung itu dan perlahan-lahan menutupnya–

Dan lantai itu benar-benar tertutup sempurna –ditambah saranku agar mengunci lantai itu dengan kunci khusus yang tergantung di lubang kuncinya.

Aku bahkan tak menyangka lantai itu benar-benar seperti pintu!

…_Selesai_

* * *

.

_Balesan review non-account :_

_erengoo : Hehe, ini nggak pair Luhan dengan siapa-siapa. Ini 'kan friendship :D palingan cuma ada bromance, hihi. Emh, maksud kata "ka" disini apa, ya? *ngernyit Jangan bilang kalau maksudnya itu "kak"?! O_o tolong, jangan panggil magnae imut(?) ini dengan sebutan itu u,u (-_-") makasih udah review :)_

_junia angel : Tenang, ini udah dilanjut, kok. Tapi maaf, ya, aku nggak bisa buat_ _**multichap **u,u makasih, ya, udah review :)_

**THANKS BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW! AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA! :***

Hell-o! -_-

Aku masih bingung. Jadiin **twoshoot **gini aja kali, ya? Habis, nggak kepikiran lagi! *mewek

_Okay_, ini diputuskan menjadi **twoshoot**. Kalau kepikiran lagi, aku bakal buat di sequel(?)nya aja. Jadi, **kalau ada ide untuk penulisan FF selanjutnya, tolong beritahu aku. Tapi kalau mau dibuat cerita sendiri nggak apa-apa, deh. Itu aja, kok. **Dan, maaf, ya, yang kepingin ini **multichap**. Mau gimana lagi, ide aku blong :(

Oh, ya, yang tulisan Korea itu hasil pencarian Jongin tentang teleportasi. Aku cari di wikipedia Indonesia.

_Link_-nya nggak sempet ku _save_ di komputer :D

Jadi cari aja, ya, teleportasi di kolom _search_, ya. Hehe.

_By the way, _seneng banget _chapter_ semalam kubuat dalam 1 hari *cengengesan

Nah, kita berpisah disini, kawan! :D

_And chingu, I need your review! *puppy eyes_

**Never Land, 05-09-14**


End file.
